With the development of society and economy, more and more people travel and do business abroad. To make the trip more convenient, people often choose to bring some corresponding communication equipment or electronic products, such as notebook computer, mobile phone, IPAD and the like. The electronic products are all power consuming products and usually need to be connected with a power source for charging. At present, different standards of power socket interface are adopted by different countries, such as a US standard, a UK standard, an Au standard and the like. It is necessary to prepare different types of power plug adapter. Therefore, the power plug adapter that meets different national standards comes out.
At present, a power plug adapter is generally the combination of a plurality of plugs of different countries. An interlocking assembly is usually arranged to prevent the other sets of plugs from extending out when one set of plugs is selected. In Chinese patent with a publication number CN109038143A, a power plug adapter is arranged a rotating column which can only rotate around an axis in a vertical direction. When a sliding button of a plug assembly slides upwards from the bottom to the top of a sliding groove, a corresponding pin passes through a pin slot arranged on a housing assembly. Meanwhile, a corresponding plastic body drives the rotating column to rotate by a certain angle and then the plastic bodies of other plug assemblies are prevented. Therefore, the interlocking effect among the plug assemblies can be achieved. However, when the number of plug assembly is more than four, the requirement of design, manufacture and assembly precision for the internal structure of such power plug adapter are relatively high, and it is easy to stuck when in use.